iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:The Fate of the Ice Age
Ice Age: Thawed Out '''(also known as '''Ice Age 6: Thawed Out in some territories) is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated family adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It is the sixth installment in the Ice Age franchise and a sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course. Premise Scrat returns to Earth in his UFO to find that due to Einstein's theory of relativity he is now 20,000 years into his future. The ageing UFO's atmospheric controls fail, fast-freezing Scrat as the UFO re-enters the atmosphere and burns up. Scrat's block of ice crash-lands in the Caribbean, leading into the original Ice Age epilogue. The Sub-Zero Heroes have faced - and survived - ice ages, floods, dinosaurs, cracking continents, and asteroid collisions. Now they must face their biggest adventure ever - the present day. Fast-frozen in an avalanche, they awaken 20,000 years away from their home, and find themselves in a hot, hostile world, ruled by humans who fear animals. With the help of a certain young Native American who shares a spiritual connection with the animal world, they must escape the bustling, concrete human world, and try to change this polluted world for the better, but at a cost - they may never see their home again, and even if they do, they will not be the same Herd they once were... Trivia * This film takes on a darker and more serious tone comparable to the first Ice Age film, featuring commentary on treatment of animals, deforestation, and man-made climate change. * The film uses the same premise as Ice Age Th4w, the rumoured title for Ice Age 4 until it became Continental Drift. * In the scenes at the Chicago Field Museum, the fossils of Soto (with icicle-wounds in his skeleton), Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Momma Dinosaur and the 3 baby T-Rexes, and Captain Gutt are seen, along with a reconstructed Paleo-Indian camp that looks like the one seen in the first movie. * Ice Age: Thawed Out ''was received well by critics, with mixed to positive reviews, a 7.3 score on IMDb and a 64% approval rating on RT. It earns just over $940 million at the worldwide box office. * The city of Chicago was photographed in high resolution to create a 3D copy of the city for the film. * A scene where the Herd sneak across a pedestrian crossing in downtown Chicago references the cover of the famous Beatles album ''Abbey Road, where the Fab Four walk across a pedestrian crossing outside the EMI Studios on Abbey Rd, London. The album was being recorded in July 1969, exactly 50 years before the release of Ice Age: Thawed Out * The Abbey Road ''album cover is also referenced on one of the posters for ''Ice Age: Thawed Out. Manny, Scrat, Sid, and Diego stride across the pedestrian crossing, with the other Herd members watching from the left side of the road, and the new Human characters watching from the right side. The poster features the tagline: "Crossing Into Our Time" * On both the poster and in the pedestrian crossing scene in the film, a background car licence plate reads 'JJW 17IF' (stands for 'Jessie J Weeps, 17 years old ''If ''alive) - subtly hinting that one of the Herd may not make it out alive. (This references the 'Paul is Dead' conspiracy theory that rose to prominence after the release of the Abbey Road ''album, which states that Paul McCartney was killed in a road accident and replaced by a double, and cites clues from album covers and songs as 'proof') * A few of the Beatles songs from the ''Abbey Road ''album appear in the film: the intro bass riff and drum fill from 'Come Together' as the herd cross the pedestrian crossing; 'Here Comes the Sun' is heard on the radio as the Herd and their new human companions make it out of the city and back into the forests and mountains, and over the credits, the 'Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight/The End' medley. * ''Ice Age: Thawed Out is most definitely the last Ice Age film, with many cast members and director Chris Wedge saying they intended the franchise to bow out on a high note, and would not come back for more. However Chris Wedge does not rule out the possibility of more spinoffs following the success of Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story (2017), perhaps involving that enigmatic sabre-toothed squirrel Scrat. Simon Pegg also expressed interest in a possible spinoff revolving around his character Buck. Category:Movies Category:Fanfictions